The concert of my life
by Vnika
Summary: Greg ha sufrido una gran desilusión amorosa, pese a ello cede en acompañar a su mejor amigo John a un concierto. Nunca sabemos donde vamos a encontrar a esa persona especial, esa por la que todo lo vivido habrá valido la pena. Mystrade. Este fanfic participa en el reto de marzo "221B el Musical" del foro I am sherlocked.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el reto de marzo "221B el Musical" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mystrade.

oOo

"The concert of my life"

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí" pensó Greg al quitarse el casco y divisar la entrada de la sala de conciertos. Había acudido en su moto, pese a que la estación de North Greenwich comunicaba directamente con la impresionante construcción del estadio "O2 ". Ciertamente consideró hasta veinte formas diferentes de eludir aquel momento que lo único que le provocaba era una profunda sensación de vacío.

"If you love somebody. Better tell them why they're here"  
"Because they just may run away from you"

"You'll never know what went well"  
"Then again it just depends on how long of time is left for you."

Intentaba recordar el momento exacto en el que accedió a ir y todo era un mar de confusión en su mente.

Si echaba la vista atrás los últimos meses habían sido un total desperdicio, aquel chico que se había desvivido con él en sonrisas y atenciones no fue más que un error más del que arrepentirse. Nunca lo habría dicho, pero lo cierto es que únicamente quería una cosa de él y cuando lo obtuvo desapareció. Y en el peor de los momentos.

John no había sido el único que lo había intentado poner en alerta sobre el comportamiento egoísta de Sebastian. Recordaba con amargura el día que le dijo que parecía que solo acudía a él cuando otros planes se le trastocaban, siempre con pena, una de la que Greg se encargaba de hacer desaparecer, qué simplemente le servía de diversión, qué únicamente lo utilizaba. Pero él había estado tan encandilado con su sonrisa, su mirada y sus palabras, las que creía que era solo para él, que no lo vio venir.

Recordaba el inicio de aquella fatídica noche, la ilusión con la que se había vestido, asegurándose de no olvidar aquel carísimo regalo en su bolsillo, y es que era su primer San Valentín en pareja. Incluso ahora, ya meses después continuaba avergonzándose al recordar como lo había dejado esperando por horas en el restaurante abarrotado de parejas felices. Aquel dolor difícilmente lo olvidaría.

Ahora la repugnancia acudía a él cuando recordaba la noche anterior a aquella cena, el cómo con el frenesí de la anticipación se habían envuelto uno en el cuerpo del otro. Entregándose por primera vez, algo que si contara obviamente nadie creería. Recordaba con pena la sensación de plenitud que tuvo el resto de la noche, mientras texteaba con él lo maravilloso que había sido todo y lo ilusionado que estaba por su cita del día siguiente. Aún tenía aquella conversación. La que cada noche releía una y otra vez hasta quedar dormido. La última que tuvieron. Y al día siguiente nada. Aquello ciertamente no lo había esperado. Él ya no era nadie.

Recordaba como John había salvado la situación, comportándose como el gran amigo que era, con bebida, con mucha bebida. En cuanto le mandó aquel mensaje desbordado de la más profunda tristeza, no tardó ni diez minutos en presentarse allí y comenzar junto a él una fiesta. Una que terminó con ellos sentados en la acera del parking, aún con dos botellas en la mano. Greg había sacado de su bolsillo con tristeza aquel paquete envuelto con adoración, ese que tenía las dos entradas para el concierto que Imagine Dragons daría en unos meses. Y es que sinceramente pensaba que seguirían juntos, tras unos meses, y tras toda la vida. Qué idiota. Qué iluso. Qué simple fue. Las lágrimas ya brotaban de sus ojos alcoholizados, cuando John le propuso que fueran juntos. Y al parecer aceptó. Aunque él solo era capaz de recordar como John lo abrazaba mientras él temblaba entre llantos.

"And I know it's hard when you're falling down"  
"And it's a long way up when you hit the ground"  
"Get up now, get up, get up now"

" _Ahí está John"._ Cuando había aparcado todavía no se había aglomerado la gente, pero ahora que había levantado la vista se encontraba completamente rodeado de entusiastas seguidores e incluso habían abierto algunos puestos de ventas de recuerdos. Al parecer había permanecido un buen rato perdido en sus pensamientos.

A John lo había acercado su hermana Harriet, pues sus padres estaban totalmente en contra de que subiera con Greg en su motocicleta y ciertamente que fuera solo en el metro tampoco era una buena opción. O tal vez es que simplemente no les gustaba el tipo de chico con el que el bueno de John se juntaba, y es que, _¿qué podrían tener en común un estudiante de medicina y el chico malo del barrio?_ Como sabía por John que lo llamaban, y solo porque vestía con pantalones de cuero y cazadora. Nunca se preocuparon en preguntar qué estudiaba o que quería hacer en la vida. Lo juzgaban por su imagen de chico rebelde y sonrisa de sinvergüenza. Y el hecho de que cada vez que salían juntos, el sol apareciera antes que ellos, todavía les ponía más en su contra.

— ¡Woooow! Johnny estás fantástico —dijo Greg mordiéndose el labio al llegar al lado de John, simplemente para fastidiar a su hermana. Mientras John intentaba disimular una sonrisa ante la cara de enfado de la misma.

— ¡Nada de motos, Lestrade!— señalaba con un dedo que prácticamente le rozaba la nariz— Ya sabes John, cuando quieras regresar, me mandas un mensaje.

—Sí mamá…

—En serio John — le dio un beso que claramente John no quería recibir, y tras mirar con lo que parecía ser incomprensión a Greg, abandonó el lugar.

—En serio John, se te ve muy bien — le revolvió un poco el pelo, en su casa siempre le hacían repeinarse con la raya al lado y Greg sabía lo que odiaba parecer un pimpollo —Mejor, mmmm… ¡oye!, ¿no habrás quedado con alguien y me has utilizado de escusa?

— ¿Y eso? — logró decir John antes de reír de esa manera encantadora que no podía evitar que se le contagiara.

—Bueno, camisa roja, pantalón ajustado… ¡Te ves increíble!

—Es que es una gran noche ¿y si encuentro a mi alma gemela en este concierto? No podía venir en jersey—Greg bufó ante aquello, todavía recordando el disgusto con aquel chico. Miró el móvil en busca de algún mensaje, tal vez un simple "Hey" le hubiera bastado para iniciar una nueva charla, ni siquiera necesitaría una disculpa, pero nada. Simplemente había desaparecido. Nunca significó nada para él.

"And I know it's hard when you're falling down"  
"And it's a long way up when you hit the ground"  
"Get up now, get up, get up now"

John le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le indicó que lo acompañara hacia la entrada. Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a mirarlo buscando algo que no debía de regresar a su vida, algo que únicamente lo lastimó. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a andar con su amigo, decidiendo que si el destino había querido que acudiera a aquel lugar solo, lo disfrutaría como nunca.

oOo

Al entrar, les colocaron una de esas marcas fluorescentes. Si el exterior es increíble el interior del O2 es impresionante. Un gran escenario rodeado con multitud de gradas en forma de herradura, con palcos en lo que la gente importante tendrían las mejores atenciones mientras durase el concierto.

Había un grupo haciendo de telonero que no lo hacía nada mal, pero nunca comparables a los Imagine Dragons. Había sido gracias a John que se encontró con su música y desde ese momento se convirtió en uno de sus grupos favoritos. Ese fue el motivo por el que no se pudo negarse a acompañarlo, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría perder unas entradas para un acontecimiento como ese. Aunque ciertamente durante semanas él no había estado en su sano juicio.

"When the days are cold. And the cards all fold"  
"And the saints we see. Are all made of gold"

"When your dreams all fail. And the ones we hail"  
"Are the worst of all. And the blood's run stale"

John comenzó a hacer gestos de beber y señalar hacia una barra que se encontraba hacia la derecha de un gran amplificador. Greg asintió y se dirigieron a por unas bebidas. Faltaba poco para que el concierto comenzara y la masificación ya era evidente. En aquel lugar cabían veinte mil personas, debían darse prisa y llegar lo más cerca del escenario posible.

Si bien Greg en un principio había considerado el comprar las entradas para uno de los palcos, donde en su imaginación habría hecho mil y una carantoñas a Sebastian, al final decidió que lo mejor era estar a pie de pista, y disfrutar del evento como se merece, ya habrían otras ocasiones menos costosas de meter mano a su novio, o eso pensaba él. _Dios ya estaba ahí esa sensación de vacío…_

Recibió su bebida con un suspiro prolongado. John se acercó y le dijo al oído que debían darse prisa, que aquello estaba a punto de comenzar. Lo tomó de la mano para no perderlo y comenzaron a adentrarse entre el mar de gentes.

John consiguió llegar a una valla la cual ya no podían traspasar, sus entradas eran para esa zona, no era la inmediata al escenario, pero sin duda las vistas eran magníficas.

Todo el mundo comenzó a silbar de repente y hasta Greg se animó a hacerlo también. Pasaban minutos de la hora a la que debían comenzar, pero es sabido que a los artistas le gusta crear expectación, la suficiente para que al apagar las luces ya todo el mundo esté gritando como locos.

John es uno de esos. Los ojos no le han parado de brillar en todo momento y ahora con la emoción de comenzar, al verlo sonreír y gritar desesperado, Greg no podía estar más que feliz por haber acudido con su mejor amigo.

Un movimiento brusco a su lado lo hizo girarse para quejarse a quien fuera que invadía su espacio personal. Pero no pudo más que quedarse ahí mirando al hombre frente a él.

Ciertamente desentonaba entre aquella multitud, con su perfecto traje de tres piezas y el cabello repeinado. Parecía que quisiera aparentar más edad de la que tenía vistiendo de aquella manera pero a Greg no le engañaba, no podía tener más de veinticuatro.

Era posiblemente el hombre más bello que jamás hubiera visto, estaba ahí mirándolo de vuelta y Greg era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Por momento había perdido la noción de dónde se encontraban, perdido como estaba en los ojos del otro, hasta que la música comenzó a sonar y todo el mundo gritó a su alrededor.

When you feel my heat. Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close. It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide

El concierto comenzó y Greg no podía más que mirar constantemente al hombre de su lado. Mientras cantaba todas las letras y saltaba emocionado junto a John. Podía sentir su presencia a su lado, su calor e incluso su olor. Pequeños roces aquí y allá debido a la cercanía, algo involuntario tal vez, pero aquellas miradas prolongadas que ambos compartían y aquel rubor no engañaban a nadie.

En un momento de la noche, los músicos dedicaron su canción "Demons" a todas las personas que estaban pasando por momento difíciles. Era como poco su canción favorita, la que había colocado una y otra vez en su casa, y gritado hasta las lágrimas intentando arrancar de su ser esa sensación de no ser nada importante, de tener algo dentro muerto, esa sensación de nunca poder superar lo que estaba pasando. Y siempre le había ayudado a sentirse mejor.

La cúpula del estadio que hasta el momento había reflejado luces de colores, ahora se había tornado negra y miles de estrellas la inundaban. Mucha gente a su alrededor comenzó a bailar en pareja y Greg simplemente notó aquel nudo de su interior hacerse más y más grande. Deseaba eso tanto, deseaba haber vivido un momento así de extraordinario.

Cuando de repente sintió aquella presencia todavía más cerca. Era más alto que él y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para descubrir el azul de sus ojos, lo blanca de su piel y lo sonrojado de sus labios. Le tomó la mano y comenzaron a bailar. Aunque bailar era demasiado decir, aquello era simplemente un abrazo con un ligero balanceo.

Fue un momento mágico, en el que todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, eran solo ellos dos, sus cuerpos sus respiración, la música. Greg suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro ajeno, rezando por no ser mal recibido. Y a cambio noto como el chico apoyaba ligeramente su rostro sobre su cabeza.

"Don't want to let you down. But I am hell bound"  
"Though this is all for you. Don't want to hide the truth"

"No matter what we breed. We still are made of greed"  
"This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come"

Desde ese momento, y pese a que los ritmos cambiaran y continuaran disfrutando del concierto sus manos quedaron entrelazadas y no pararon de intercambiar miradas y sonrisa.

John lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero intentaba no entrometerse en lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amigo, simplemente disfrutó del grandioso concierto y no perdió la sonrisa y las ganas de bailar en todo momento.

No fue hasta que el concierto llegó a su fin he intentaron moverse que se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había allí dentro. Tanto que a Greg lo arrollaron sin ningún cuidado un par de veces, su brazo cada vez más estirado se negaba a soltar el amarre del que había sido su acompañante aquella noche, pero la marea de gente les separó.

En el recinto había varias salidas y aunque Greg intentó visualizar al chico pelirrojo subiéndose a una barra del bar, fue imposible.

Cabizbajo abandonó el local y acudió a la zona donde se encontraba su motocicleta, sabía que encontraría allí a John. Exactamente allí estaba, con su celular en la mano, seguramente llamando para irse, no le podía culpar apenas si le había hecho caso en toda la noche. Al verlo se sorprendió.

—Pero…—miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien— ¿Y el afortunado pelirrojo?

—Lo perdí, la gente nos separó y ahora —Greg miró hacia el bullicio de personas que se agolpaban fuera de la sala de conciertos entre gritos emocionados — jamás lo volveré a ver — suspiró.

— ¿Acaso no intercambiaron números? – Greg negó- ¿nombres?, ¿nada? – Greg negó una y otra vez y por momentos sintió que había perdido lo más maravillosos del mundo, una oportunidad única.

John lo abrazó, aquello no era un gesto común entre ellos, Greg pensó que su desolación era más que evidente.

—Bueno-—dijo cuando dio por terminado aquel abrazo —al menos yo temé esto— y le mostró una fotografía de aquel momento mágico en el que ambos habían bailado abrazados, pero tomado desde del lado de Greg, apenas si se distinguía el perfil del otro hombre. Greg tomó el móvil de John y permaneció mirando más tiempo del necesario, tal vez buscando la forma de localizar a alguien por la silueta…— Greg, ¡Greg!—John le tuvo que llamar dos veces más para que reaccionara— lo siento Harry esta aquí— dijo tomándole el celular de entre las manos, ahora te la mandó, ¿vale? ¿Te veo mañana?

—Claro, si, por supuesto —Greg intentó componer la mejor de sus sonrisas, sin éxito — y gracias John,

—Uhm, de nada. Lo encontrarás, lo sabes— Greg solo resopló ante eso.

Greg permaneció allí parado viendo como John se repeinaba y entraba al coche de su hermana. El cual se alejó perdiéndose en la noche y él permanecía allí mirando a la nada. Le costó reaccionar, el frío se encargó de ello. Cerró bien su cazadora, se puso sus guantes de motocicleta y decidió quedarse un poco allí por si lo viera.

Uno, dos, tres cigarros después… las colillas se agolpaban a sus pies, el frío ya había calado lo suficiente y el lugar se veía completamente vacío.

Sacó su celular y vio un mensaje de John que decía en ocasiones encontramos algo increíble sin buscarlo y adjuntaba la foto bailando con el chico pelirrojo y el fondo iluminado de estrellas. Sonrió como un tonto al verla de nuevo.

Decidió dar la vuelta al local antes de marcharse. Había pasado ya dos de las tres puertas de salida, cuando una silueta de un hombre caminando enfundado en un enorme abrigo apareció al torcer una esquina.

No lo veía bien, pero todo es su cuerpo quería gritarle que era él, que allí había estado todo el tiempo, esperando también por él.

Conforme avanzaba el nerviosismo hacia más mella en su cuerpo, y más cuando vislumbro el color rojizo de su pelo

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo antes de abrazarse, era extraña aquella sensación, eran desconocidos y sin embargo Greg sabía que aquel era su persona, por la que llevaba años esperando y la que un único momento vivido juntos le mostró que todo había valido la pena, por estar allí en aquel preciso instante.

El chico entrelazó sus manos también enguantadas y tomando primero una gran respiración dijo – Mycroft Holmes.

—Greg Lestrade.

—Encantado de conocerte Gregory— y con un suspiro añadió— no desaparezcas.

Estaban tan cerca que un ligero movimiento bastó para que sus labios se rozaran, se acariciaran y suspiraran uno sobre el otro, y allí en medio de una noche helada dos hombres encontraron aquello que no estaban buscando, aquello que no sabían que necesitaban, aquello sin lo que ya no podrían estar completos.

Porque así es el corazón, se enamora en un instante.

oOo

 **N/A:** Es la primera vez que hago un songfic o lo intento jeje, espero que les guste.

Canciones "On top of de World" y "Demons" de Imagine Dragons.

Se lo dedico a todas las bellas personas que me siguen leyendo. Besos.

Besos Lord.


End file.
